


Just the tip, love

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco’s eventful days [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But all in roleplay, Consent is Sexy, Dom Harry, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Just the Tip, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sexual Coercion, with explicit consent of both Harry and Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: “Draco squeaks. ‘No fucking! You promised!’‘You’re right, love. We promised. No fucking. But after all this caressing I did, don’t you think I deserve a little reward? I don’t ask for much. Just the tip. Okay, love? Just the tip. I won’t push it in any further than you want.’ Just Harry presses the tip against Draco’s arsecheeks.‘You promise?’‘I pinky promise. Look at you. So gorgeous.’ Just Harry brushes the tip of his cock against Draco’s hole. It makes Draco shiver with anticipation.”I didn’t mean to leave off at some very promising smut, so I wrote this smutty sequel of ‘Draco’s eventful days’ ASAP. Without further ado: lets check out his sizzling hot foursome!





	Just the tip, love

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this smutfilled sequel as a stand alone, but it’ll make more sense if you read the entire series.
> 
> Draco didn’t agree with me on the smut, though. He kept on wanting to make it a funny story. To get back to him, I decided it is coercion time. Read how Harry and his duplicates coax and persuade innocent ‘Oh-mister-please-be-gentle-as-I’ve-never-been-with-a-man-before’ Draco into sexual intercourse. 
> 
> Ha. Serves you right, Draco love. Trying to take over my pen. You’re lucky I thought it too soon after your deep conversation with Harry to write a full fledged rape role play!
> 
> This story is 100% consensual. They play out a scenario that has formed in Draco’s mind. Draco and all Harries have a safe word and safe signals. Harry takes time to make sure Draco is alright, they take care of each other during and after the sex. They play out a story of coercion, force and dubious consent, though. If you’re afraid this will trigger you, please don’t read or read with caution. 
> 
> I’m open for ideas, you can leave them in the comments! Speaking of which: comments and kudos make my day.

You’re gorgeous.’ He hears Harry tell him. ‘Yes, he is, isn’t he? The most gorgeous thing I ever laid eyes on.’ What the?

He flings open his eyes, to see not one, but two Harries on the carpet as a third one enters through the door, wearing nothing but a lopsided grin. Harry has plunged them into a foursome. Draco grins. He knows he can safe word out any time he wants to.

Draco sits up. ‘Harry’, Draco asks, and three voices reply in unison. Fuck. This won’t do. ‘All right, I’ll name you. All of you. You, get your naked butt over here.’ Very naked Harry makes his way over to the carpet. ‘You’re Sexy Arse.’

‘You, you’re Boy Toy’, he tells Harry number one. ‘And you’ He makes eye contact with Harry number two. ‘You’re Just Harry. Is everybody clear?’ All three Harry’s nod. ‘Good’. Suddenly Draco realizes he is in control. It makes him feel brazen. An interesting scenario plops up in his head, making him giddy with want. Can he play this part? He will try. He just hopes that Harry picks it up.

Biting his lower lip, Draco averts his eyes and fumbles with his sleeves.

‘What’s the matter?’ Boy Toy asks.

‘I don’t want a foursome. I’m afraid it will hurt.’ Draco looks at Just Harry through his lashes, blinking innocently, hoping Harry will get that he’s so ready for this, but wants a bit of coercion.

Just Harry immediately grasps what he needs. ‘Oh love, this won’t hurt a bit, will it boys?’ All Harries shake their heads. ‘We will be ever so gentle.’

‘Oh-Kay. Just don’t fuck me, okay? I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t fuck me. I’ve never been with a man before.’ Draco manages to let his lip tremble a bit. Just Harry looks at him like he’s a tasty morsel of treacle tart, ready to be devoured.

‘No, stud. We won’t fuck that beautiful arse of yours, right lads? We promise. Don’t worry your pretty head.’ Sexy Arse replies as he deliberately starts unbuttoning Draco’s shirt.

‘Look at that beautiful body, lads’. Sexy Arse gently strokes his chest, tenderly brushing his nipples, nuzzling them with licks, kisses and soft bites. Boy Toy takes Draco’s now unbuttoned shirt off and starts caressing his back, kneading and stroking it, taking extra time for hard lumps in his muscles. Just Harry pets his hair and whispers sweet words in his ears, while nibbling at his earlobes and licking his ear shells.

Draco feels goose bumps all over him, the attention of three men is fucking incredible. Every part of him is being caressed, fondled and pampered.

He feels the lips of Boy Toy on his back, pressing butterfly kisses everywhere. Sexy Arse has diverted his ministrations to his legs and is circling them with his fingers. Just Harry straddles him and tugs his hair as he fondling it, grinding his erection against Draco’s chest. Draco moans. Just Harry takes advantage of his open mouth and presses his tongue in. Draco lets out a squeak he hopes sounds indignant. Just Harry grins in their kiss, his eyes filled with lust and appreciation.

Sexy Arse takes Draco’s boxers and tugs them down. Draco breaks the kiss with Just Harry. ‘What are you doing? I don’t want- hmmm.’

The rest of his sentence is muffled by Just Harry, who resumes kissing him. Sexy Arse replies: ‘Don’t worry, stud. It’s just really hot in here, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. So I thought you would feel better without your clothes on. But if you don’t want it, we’ll put them back on’.

Sexy Arse’s hard-on brushes against Draco’s butt when he starts licking stripes on Draco’s back. Boy Toy undresses himself first, then he starts taking off Just Harry’s clothes too. Just Harry releases Draco’s lips to remove his own boxers and tosses them in a far corner.

Boy Toy gets on his knees next to the still sitting Draco and takes Draco’s hand to guide it onto his cock. ‘I’ve never done this before’, Draco lets a tiny bit of panic seep through his voice.

‘I’m sure you’ll do just fine, pet. You know how to pleasure yourself, right?’ Boy Toy asks.

Draco blushes and averts his eyes, while he nods. Just Harry takes his chin and directs it up. ‘Look at me, love. I know you’ll do wonderful. Just do to us what you like to do to yourself.’ Draco looks at him, feigning innocence, through fluttering lashes. Just Harry’s smoldering look goes straight to his cock.

Draco fondles clumsily with Boy Toy’s prick. Boy Toy groans. Sexy Arse lubes Boy Toy’s cock and then his own, as he guides Draco’s other hand to his prick. Draco can’t hold back anymore and begins tossing them both off. The feeling of two velvety, smooth, swollen pricks in his hands makes him feel incredibly powerful. And incredibly aroused. So aroused, he’s on the brink of coming. Suddenly he feels something around his aching cock. Looking down he sees Just Harry has put a cock ring around his painfully swollen prick.

‘I don’t want you to come just yet, gorgeous. You’ll enjoy us pounding you until you can’t take it anymore before you can come. Safe word out if it gets too much, okay?’, he whispers in Draco’s ear. Draco trembles with want as he nods. Returning to character, Harry tells him: ‘You’re doing great, precious thing. Look at you, wanking them off like you’ve never done anything else in your life.’

Boy Toy moans. The swelling of his cock tells Draco he is close to the edge. He changes his rhythm to prevent him from coming.

‘You are so good to them, love. Look at them. They can’t believe you’re doing this. They are so close because of your perfect slutty hands moving over their pricks. But it isn’t fair. You’ve only gotten two hands, am I right?’ Draco can see where this is going, and he nods vigorously.

‘I see you agree with me it isn’t fair my cock is being neglected. I think you should use another part to give me pleasure too.’

‘But I’ve only gotten two hands. What else could I use?’ Draco flutters his lashes virtuously.

Just Harry stands up and dangles his cock in front of Draco’s face. He appears to be thinking. ‘Oh love, I don’t know. You don’t want us to take that wonderful tush of yours and both of your hands are busy right now. What else could you do?’

Draco smells the musky scent of Just Harry’s arousal, making his mouth water. ‘I know. Maybe I could lick it?’ Draco manages to blush again, a nice dark red color that reaches his neck.

‘That is an excellent suggestion, love.’ Draco gently licks Just Harry’s hard-on. His eyes lock onto Just Harry’s. Falling out of character, Draco’s looks at him with a provocative glint in his eyes, while continuing to lick teasing stripes on Just Harry’s cock. He raises his eyebrow to challenge Harry. Who, of course, immediately takes the bait.

‘That feels so good, love. It would feel even better for me if I could put some more cock into your perfect mouth.’ Just Harry takes Draco’s hair and guides his mouth onto his prick. Draco opens up obediently and swallows him. Harry keeps pressing his cock deeper, making Draco choke.

‘Don’t worry, love. You’re doing great. Giving us all such pleasure.’ Harry starts fucking Draco’s mouth in long, languid movements. He tosses his head backwards and moans.

Draco decides he also wants another hole filled, so he lets go of both pricks, while he pushes Just Harry away, releasing his hard prick with a pop.

‘ I can’t breathe. I’m not sure if I want you into my mouth this deep’, he whines a bit.

‘But it isn’t fair if I’m not getting off, don’t you think? We’ll have to think of something else.’ Just Harry eyes him expectantly.

‘I’ve got an idea, pet.’ Boy Toy flips Draco over, until he is on all fours. He gets on his knees in front of Draco. ‘If you suck like this, you won’t choke as much. Try it, pet.’

Tentatively Draco takes the tip of Boy Toy’s cock in his mouth. Boy Toy grunts appreciatively, as he stays very still and let’s Draco decide the pace.

‘You’re doing so great, love. But we still haven’t come and you agreed earlier that that’s not fair at all.’ Just Harry tells him.

‘Maybe we can take turns at his pretty mouth?’ Sexy Arse suggests.

‘Excellent. You boys do that. I’ll just watch from behind.’ Sexy Arse gets on his knees next to Boy Toy. Draco doesn’t know where to look. Two swollen cocks, dangling in front of him. Alternately he takes them in his mouth, sucking them, licking them, fondling with them. They both grab his hair.

Just Harry gently grabs his arsecheeks. ‘Why are you doing that?’ Draco sounds suspicious.

‘I’m going to caress your arse, worship it like it has never been worshipped before. I bet you’ve never been petted between your cheeks?’ Just Harry opens his arsecheeks and gently strokes between them.

‘I’m not sure if I want that.’

‘Love, how can you know you don’t want it, if you’ve never tried it before? It’ll be so good if you let me. And you’ll let me, because you’re such a good boy and you’ve been so good to us. Now let me return the pleasure.’

Draco nods and Just Harry starts kneading his arse. Draco can’t stifle a moan when Just Harry’s thumb accidentally fumbles over his furled hole.

‘I told you it would be wonderful.’ Harry lubes his hands and continues fondling Draco’s butt, his finger mistakingly slipping in the perfect hole every now and then.

‘Ouch! That hurts.’

‘I’m sorry, it’s so slippery, I keep on accidentally pushing in. I’ll stop the minute you tell me to.’

One finger turns into two, three. Just Harry twists his fingers, so he reaches Draco’s prostate. Draco moans around Boy Toy’s cock. Suddenly he feels the fingers being replaced with... a cock.

Draco squeaks. ‘No fucking! You promised!’

‘You’re right, love. We promised. No fucking. But after all this caressing I did, don’t you think I deserve a little reward? I don’t ask for much. Just the tip. Okay, love? Just the tip. I won’t push it in any further than you want.’ Just Harry presses the tip against Draco’s arsecheeks.

‘You promise?’

‘I pinky promise. Look at you. So gorgeous.’ Just Harry brushes the tip of his cock against Draco’s hole. It makes Draco shiver with anticipation.

‘Oh my. You want this, don’t you, stud? I can see it in your eyes.’ Sexy Arse tells him, as he pushes his cock further in Draco’s mouth.

‘I’ll just push it in a bit further. I promise if it hurts, I’ll pull it out.’ Just Harry’s coaxing is followed by a whisper ‘If you’re uncomfortable in any way, tap one of our hips twice, okay?’ Draco nods.

Just Harry pushes his cock in deeper and deeper. Draco opens his mouth to tell him to stop, only to have Sexy Arse’s prick shoved in his mouth deeper and rougher. Just Harry stills a moment, giving Draco time to adjust. And time to tap, should he want to.

Draco enjoys the fullness. He feels Harry’s cock stretching him further, and Sexy Arse’s prick filling up his mouth. He has never felt this fulfilled, used and wanted in his whole life and he’s glad Harry’s plunged him into a foursome.

Draco struggles a bit to stay true to his innocent role, only to have Boy Toy holding him down. ‘Such a good pet’, Boy Toy tells him, ‘taking all those cocks. It wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t finish what you started, now would it? You owe all of us pleasure. Wiggling that lovely arse of yours in our faces all day. What would everyone think of you, knowing you tease all day but never finish? They would think you had it coming.’ Boy Toy begins tossing himself off. The power struggle seems to arouse him.

Just Harry starts pounding Draco’s arse in earnest. Every other thrust he reaches Draco’s pleasure point, which makes Draco see white spots. Just Harry’s prick makes sopping noises as he keeps on plunging balls deep into Draco. Sexy Arse sets a relentless pace in fucking his mouth. His hand is entangled in Draco’s hair, pulling him up with every thrust. The throbbing pain would’ve made him come if he hadn’t had the cock ring on.

Draco can’t stay into character anymore and grunts and moans as he is taken apart by both men. ‘Fuck, more. Harder. Yes!’ He mumbles between breaths as two Harries slam into him, forcefully.

Boy Toy starts groaning and comes in long, hot spurts over Draco’s hair and back, making him filthy and sticky. Sexy Arse stills. The thickening of his cock is a telltale sign for Draco. Sexy Arse tries to take his cock out, but Draco grabs his shaft and sucks out his orgasm. Sexy Arse screams his name as he comes. Draco feels his semen coating his throat as he swallows it down to the last drop.

Just Harry stills as both men have come. He pulls Draco on his lap, without removing his cock. ‘You two, make him come. I want to feel his perfect hole clenching around me when he comes.’ Just Harry removes the cock ring. Sexy Arse swallows Draco and starts sucking with vigor, while Boy Toy fondles with his balls and kisses him deeply. Draco knows he’s close. He wants to draw it out, but he knows the attempt is futile. When Just Harry starts moving again, hitting his nerve bundle perfectly with every stroke, Draco tips over the edge. He pants curse words in Boy Toy’s mouth as he spoofs up Sexy Arse’s throat. He hears Just Harry panting behind him.

‘You’re so tight. So... Ah... So good. So tight. So... Ah.’ Grunting, Just Harry comes. Draco feels his strong arms tightening, his jaw clenching as he releases his spunk into Draco. ‘So perfect.’ Just Harry breathes in his ear. They don’t move for a while, Draco sitting on Harry’s lap in a tight embrace, panting and trying to recover a normal heartbeat. Sexy Arse and Boy Toy get up first, helping Draco up. They each give him a sloppy kiss, before laying him down gently on the carpet.

Just Harry cleans them and summons blankets from the bed. He snuggles next to Draco, who is being sandwiched by Boy Toy and Sexy Arse. Both of them are caressing every inch of Draco they can get their hands on. Harry lies propped up on his arm and watches the scene. He strokes Draco’s chin with his thumb as he tells him appreciatively: ‘You did well, love. So well. I loved your little scheme. And you didn’t come until I told you so. I’m proud of you.’ He gives Draco a small peck on the lips. ‘Now sleep.’

Draco feels himself slipping away into a fatigued sleep. If they keep this up, he’ll get blisters on his cock, he grins to himself. But it’ll be so fucking worth it, he contemplates before surrendering to his drowsiness.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to happen next?


End file.
